Silver and Gold
by Lunarasea
Summary: BelxSqualo. Just a little something I wrote for fun. Oneshot, I hope you like blood, explosives, and yaoi. Rated T for language and safety. Heh.


If you're wondering about the title, it's a reference to the character's hair colors. :]

I hope you like Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I don't own Squalo, I don't own Bel, or Hibari, or Gokudera. But I DO own Byakuran. Heck yes.

Actually I don't. Now read my story, and make sure you review. :]

***************

Squalo's eyeballed the computer screen threateningly, daring it to stay off and not turn on.

It didn't turn on.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE THE VARIA, SHOULDN'T WE HAVE THE FUCKING TOP TECHNOLOGY TOO???!?!/!? GET ME THE BOSS—"

His eyeballs bulged as he felt something sharp knock onto the top of his head. It was Bel's chin.

Bel grinned down at him, using their reflection off the blank computer screen. "Ushishishi~~You sure about that? He's still mad at you, you know~~"

"FOR WHAT, EH? EHHH? VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII—"

"IIIIIIII—yes, Squalo, we get it. He's mad at you for splitting his bedroom door in half with that monster of a knife of yours. Shishishi."

"…but!"

"Ushishishishishi~~~"

Squalo decided that he had had enough. Jumping up and whipping Bel with the flat of his blade, he growled down at the short blonde guy. "STOP FUCKING USHISHISHISHI-ING AND HELP ME OUT HERE! ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A GENIUS!?!? I NEED TO CONTACT THE VONGOLA HEADQUARTERS, AND THIS FUCKING OLD SHITTY COMPUTER WON'T TURN ON!!!!"

"Shishishi, geez, Squalo, no need to…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALL ME COMMANDER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

-sigh- "Yes, commander. I'll get right to it. Shishi."

Squalo stood behind Bel as he crawled under the computer table and got to work. Bel Ushishishi'd (again) as he heard Squalo stumble and fall. He had tied his legs up in a hopeless tangle with his knife-strings while Squalo had been busy voi-ing~~

=ChocolatePwns=

Bel and Squalo stumbled drunkenly out of the computer room. Both were covered in nasty-looking cuts and bruises.

Hibari sniffed disdainfully and walked out of the room, noticing that there were now more than two people crowding his personal space.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

The rest of the Guardians strutted into the room, took one look at the two, and strutted back out.

Squalo growled at Bel. "You freak, you're bleeding on the Persian carpet…"

"Ushishishishi~~ So are you~~~"

"Voi! It's all your fault, you idiot.."

"Butbut you started it!"

"Argh, I WOULDN'T HAVE STARTED IT IF YOU HADNT DECIDED TO ACT LIKE SOME IDIOT OF A THIRD GRADER AND PLAY A STUPID PRANK ON ME!!!"

"Shishishishi~"

Gokudera decided to walk out too, throwing pointed looks at the two and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Well, I'll just leave you two here, then…alone…to give you some time together, you know?"

He dashed out and quickly closed the door behind him, just ahead of the knives and the huge sword thrown at his head. But not before tossing a little bundle of explosives over his shoulder and blowing the beautiful Persian carpet up in the two's faces.

Of course, it being our gloriously innocent Gokudera, he wasn't actually _implying_ anything…nothing at all.

_Especially_ not something that would give Yaoi fangirls any cause to freak out over.

Bel silently Ushishishi'd as he felt Squalo's eyes boring a hole in his hair-covered, tiara'd head. The guy was HILARIOUS. It was the only reason he went out of his way to bug him. For instance, the mere phrase "The Prince was bored, so he came to bother you" could cause Squalo to attempt to bash his head in, smash a few pieces of antique furniture, and storm out in frustration that even with his sword, he was unable to stab Bel.

The only reason Bel was even hurt right now was that he had accidentally gotten tangled in his own knife wires. Ow.

Talk about karma…

He winced as Squalo bitch-slapped him. "You _idiot._"

Bel's head snapped back with the slap. Owwie, he thought. I had a neck cramp. He continued to grin like an idiot, anyways. Better keep his image up. It was hard to do around Squalo—he was so funny that sometimes his grin would change from a retarded or bloodthirsty one into an actually amused one.

Oh well.

Squalo tried to swipe him with that large oversized knife he called a sword, and failed. Again.

Bel stuck his tongue out at him and ran out to look for Lussuria. "Hey, 'Ria, do you still have that pink-haired Squalo plushie with breasts?"

Squalo nearly choked and toppled over. Dashing after Bel with obvious killer intent showing through his eyes, he bellowed, "VOIIII! COME BACK HERE, YOU FAKE PRINCE!"

"Ushishishishi~~~ It's so cute~~"

"**VOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Squalo spent the next few hours attempting to hunt Bel down, who in turn, cleverly eluded him. Seriously, Squalo was a huge idiot compared to Bel. I mean, just look at the IQ difference.

It isn't hard to imagine that Squalo was extremely surprised when all of a sudden, Bel was right in front of him.

Actually, to be more exact, Bel was in his face, grinning up at him, their faces so close together that Squalo might have actually been able to stab Bel, if he'd wanted to.

But when their lips met, all his irritation and annoyance melted away.

Sorry, that was a lie. It increased, but Squalo couldn't bring himself to break away. It was Bel who did, after a while, running off while Ushishishi-ing gleefully.

Hmm, Squalo thought. I just realized that he's the perfect height for me. And he actually doesn't smell like blood and dead things, how surprising. Smells like that new Dolce and Gabbana scent actually…what was it called…some color thingy…

And then he shook his head, feeling like slapping himself, realizing that he had not stabbed Bel when he had had the chance. That sucked.

Squalo spluttered, his face turning tomato-red, and, under the incredulous gazes from the various Varia members he passed in the hallway, he charged off in search of Bel's blood.

But even while he was running, he couldn't knock the feeling he had felt in that moment with Bel out of his head.

Meanwhile, hiding in the Varia Commander's bedroom, a gleeful Bel proudly polished a huge oversized knife, more popularly known as a sword. He'd stolen it from Squalo while he was busy being surprised by the Yaoi attack.

Heck yes. Ushishishsihi~


End file.
